1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cermet blade member which is particularly suitable for cutting-tools used in interrupted cutting operations under particularly severe conditions.
2. Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 54-139815, there was hitherto developed a cermet blade member which consists, apart from unavoidable impurities, of a binder phase of 5% to 30% by weight of at least one of cobalt (Co) and nickel (Ni); and a dispersed phase of a balance composite carbo-nitride of titanium (Ti) with at least one of the elements of tungsten (W), molybdenum (Mo), tantalum (Ta), niobium (Nb), hafnium (Hf) and zirconium (Zr); and which includes a hard surface layer wherein hardness is greatest at the surface.
The aforesaid cermet blade member is manufactured by a sintering method which includes heating a green compact of a prescribed blend composition to a prescribed temperature of no greater than the liquid phase-emerging temperature in a carburizing atmosphere of CO and CH.sub.4, or the like, and subsequently carrying out the temperature elevating step to a sintering temperature and a subsequent holding step in a vacuum.
The aforesaid blade member exhibits a superior wear resistance when used for cutting-tools designed for high speed cutting of steel or the like. However, the blade member is susceptible to fracture or chipping when used for interrupted cutting or heavy duty cutting operations where a greater toughness and shock resistance are required, so that the blade member cannot be employed under such circumstances.